Computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), kiosks, and mobile handsets, have user interface devices, which are also known as human interface devices (HID). One type of user interface device is a touch-sensor pad (also commonly referred to as a touchpad), which can be used to emulate the function of a personal computer (PC) mouse. A touch-sensor pad replicates mouse X/Y movement by using two defined axes which contain a collection of sensor electrodes that detect the position of one or more objects, such as a finger or stylus. The touch-sensor pad provides a user interface device for performing such functions as positioning a pointer, or selecting an item on a display. Another type of user interface device is a touch screen. Touch screens, also known as touchscreens, touch windows, touch panels, or touchscreen panels, are transparent display overlays that allow a display to be used as an input device, removing the keyboard and/or the mouse as the primary input device for interacting with the display's content. Other user interface devices include buttons, sliders, etc., which can be used to detect touches, taps, drags, and other gestures.
Capacitance sensing systems are increasingly used for implementing these and other types of user interface devices, and function by sensing electrical signals generated on electrodes that reflect changes in capacitance. Such changes in capacitance can indicate a touch event or the presence of a conductive object, such as a finger, near the electrodes. The capacitance changes of the sensing electrodes can then be measured by an electrical circuit that converts the capacitances measured from the capacitive sense elements into digital values to be interpreted by a host device. However, the accuracy of existing capacitance measurement circuits can be degraded by noise and fluctuations affecting the drive voltages, current source outputs, switching frequencies, and other signals within the measurement circuit. Such measurement inaccuracy can result in inaccurate positioning or touch detection in a capacitance-based user interface device.